The New Comer beta
by AzN-MiCkStA44
Summary: A teenager, named Christian has came into the Dragonballz world! And a new threat, as strong as S.S 1,400 has just appeared! Can this new comer, Christian defeat this threat? Hope you like it:.
1. Acceleration!

The New Comer

Relax, this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. It is pretty much about what I said at the summary. Hope you enjoy!

It was a perfect day just for Goku and the gang. They all decided to go the best yet farthest away beach. Of course they need their beach items so they go home, quickly picked up their stuff and flew off (note: Chi-Chi and Bulma took the capsule corp. hover car).

"Wow. It is a perfect day today!" Goku yelled out.

"Yeah! It's a great day to relax at the beach!" Videl said. They all arrive at the beach. It's called Green Island Beach. The best beach in the world! They all have set up the towels, warm food, beach toys, and finally, fishing nets.

"Come on Gohan let's go fishing!!!" Goku yelled out.

"Alright dad!!! Hold on! Sorry Goten and Trunks but I can't help you make a sand castle, okay?" Gohan whispered to them.

"Awww! Come on." They both yelled. Gohan then went fishing with his dad.

-Meanwhile-

BOOM!!!

"Agh! Ah darn! Hup (did a back flip)!" boom! "Man, this guy is tough. I have never fought anything like this before!" Bam!!! "I got to hurry! This bad boy is trying to flood this room! And, I can't swim! Wait a minute. Hup (Jumped up)! Hyper blast! Boom!!!!! I could run up the arms and beat the living heck out the stupid ROTTEN HEAD!" The teenager said trying to get the monster's attention. Swish! Boom!!! The monster missed the teen. So, the teenager ran up the arm at hyper speed. "HYPER SPEED!!!" ZIP! He ran so fast that the water ( that is already at the monster's chest) went higher (the water is going higher because it is motion detective to the teenager)! "HYPER MODE! HYPER BLAST! HYPER LEGS!" Just then the teenager's body was glowing red, he blasted a powerful beam behind him, and his legs glowed more red than the body! Zoom! The monster was dead. But where was the teenager???

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Greetings!

Well, I'm back again! This is chapter 2. It's just Christian and the gang finding out about each other. Well, that's not all…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The teen yelled. Boom! "Uhhhh…" He muttered. 'Where am I?' He thought.

"Come on, I heard it over hear." Someone whispered.

"Uh oh…" The teen tried to get up but his legs were like jell-O. He pulled harder and harder to lift himself but he just laid there. Standing straight up. The boys were Goten and Trunks. They must of heard him fall straight to the ground ,on his butt, really hard. "Um, hi?" The teen said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten yelled. Running in big circles.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you! I'm a good guy! I swear! Gosh, WHAT WILL SHUT YOU UP!!!!!" The teen yelled when they stopped yelling about half way. "Whoops…" He muttered under his breath. "Hey can you guys take me to your camp or beach or where ever you live?" He asked.

"Sure why not? Oh, and what's your name so we can try to trust you?" Trunks asked.

"My name's Christian. And, I know you guys. You are Trunks and you are Goten. I know this because you guys are on this show Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT." Christian said.

"Cool! What show is yours?" Goten asked Christian. "My show is very new! Heck, it probably won't show until the author is at least 25 or 30 or 18/19. The title is, GangNinja." Christian told them, "Oh, and later after GangNinja he will make another show called Teen Heroes. Oh, and did you know I can turn into other things from my imaginations?" Christian questioned them.

"Cool, and no, and COOL!!!" Goten and Trunks yelled. They soon take him back to the camp site. When Trunks and Goten softly yet hardly dropped Christian to the ground, everyone looked at the new comer, Christian.

"Eh heh, hi." Christian said.

"Um, Trunks, Goten? Didn't we had a talk about bring strangers to our house or walking with them?" Bulma asked them.

"Yes, but Christian is a good guy!" Trunks replied back.

"I don't care if he is Mr. T! Just, attack him or something. He looks strong enough to survive a little slap!" Bulma told trunks.

"Okay… Heaya!!!!!" Trunks yelled. Trunks immediately turned into a super saiyan and punched Christian on the face!

"Um, is this suppose to hurt? Cause it really doesn't… I know something that would hurt!" Christian responded. Just then Christian's legs felt better! He stood up and was to show them how he powers up! "Okay, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BLOSH!!!!!!!!!!!! The waves were suddenly tsunamis!!! Goku and Gohan stopped their fishing and rushed back to the camp site. And when they saw Christian, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2! They both attacked Christian with a, "Ka…Me... Ha…Me…HA!" They attacked at the same time to double damage Christian. BOOM!!! 'That has got to work I used my strongest Kame wave!' Goku thought. The smoke cleared and when it did, they couldn't believe their eyes! Christian, was transformed!

Yeah, well You have to wait next time to see his transformation! Hope you like it!!!


	3. Transformation & Attack!

Well, this is the third chapter! Hope you all like it. The next transformation is gonna be in the story soon, oops! I just kinda spoiled some of it.

The smoke cleared, And, Christian was finally revealed!

"Whoa!" Goten spoke to himself. Christian had grown great, big, beautiful wings! He stood in the air, flying and looked at Goku and Gohan.

"Uh, hi. Sorry about that. I just wanted to show Goten and Trunks, and everyone else my transformation, also called, Demon Form 1." Christian said.

"Oh, and Wait, you have other transformations?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, want to see me kick it up a notch?" Christian asked.

"Um, well I am curios. But, nah." Gohan said.

"Hey I'd like to see your transformation!" Goku asked Christian.

"Uh, sure. Hmm?" Christian wondered, "Something is not right." Christian swayed his head left and right to check his surroundings. "I guess they found me."

"Who found you?" Goku asked. Looking around his surroundings also.

"The demons have found me." Christian said, "I guess they found a way. The demons are horrible monsters. They slaughter for no reason. Some have a reason. But, a lot of them don't. At least 75 percent attack for not one reason. I have witnessed it all."

"So these demons are very strong right?" Chi-Chi asked Christian, "Well, I am sure they can't be stronger than Goten, Gohan, and Goku!"

"Wrong, remember when Trunks attacked me? Well, that attack didn't even make me flinch. My power level to you guys is right now, 8,045,652,234,490. Eh heh…" Christian said laughing a little.

"Heh, your just, aghhh! Your power level is more than at least 8 trillion! How can that be? You're stronger than a super saiyan 450! No, you can't be stronger than me! I am the best! HAAAA!!!" Vegeta yelled showing his cockiness. He turned into super saiyan and flew in to blast Christian right in front of his face a Galick Gun! "Errr, GALICK GUN!!!" Vegeta yelled, blasting right in Christian's face! Boom!!! Light shone around everywhere. Everything was then quiet. Smoke was everywhere. The smoke cleared, and saw Christian, only different. His hair was spikier and stood all the way up. He had 4 stuck together gold necklaces, gold bracelets, white gloves, gold belt, and a gold strip of cloth rapped around his head that had a lightning sign on it (sorry I don't know what the strip of cloth is called :P). Everyone was shocked. Then, Trunks and Goten noticed that this was the same Christian. He just turned into someone in his other imagination.

"Everybody, my name is, Lightning." Lightning told them, "I just changed into my other person from my imagination." They all still couldn't see Vegeta because of all the smoke. When **all** of the smoke was gone, everybody was shocked! Vegeta was under attack by a 6'9 ft. monster! "Oh no. Vegeta can't survive him! Hold on Vegeta! Haaa!!!" Lightning yelled running so fast, they couldn't see him! Then Goku realized that he had trained for a new power. It was called Slow Motion.

"Err, SLOW MOTION!!!" Goku yelled out loud. Everything was in slow motion! But, he still couldn't see Lightning! Lightning, however, ran up to the monster and kick him in the face! Bam! Lightning flipped over and sucker punched the monster! Bash!!! The monster however grabbed Lightning and flung him down on the ground! Boom!!!

"Owww…" Lightning said quietly "I guess this is going to be tougher than I thought. Hup (Jumped up)!" Lightning jumped up to fight some more. "Huh, Huh, you want a piece me'? Well, I'm, Rocky???" Lightning said trying to act like Rocky. Until he noticed that everyone was gone! "Oh no! He has got them." Lightning said to himself, "I'm in big doo doo. Big trouble. Iye' ya!!!"

This one is a little more action than humor. Hope you read the next chapter and no FLAMES! Reviews please! Or else I'll hunt you down!


	4. The Trail

Well, here is another chapter. I hope all of you guys (or girls) enjoy this chapter. And, MarshmellowDragon thanks for the review. This chapter I will try to have 50/50 on the humor and action. Oh, and people who like my stories I didn't get to do another chapter because the site had some servers down.

"Uhhhh…" Chi-Chi says, "Where am I?" Chi-Chi asks. She looks around. It's pure dark.

"Chi-Chi, is that you?" Bulma asks looking around swiftly.

"Bulma? I can hear you. And I'm here but I can't see a thing in this pure darkness!" Chi-Chi says to the darkness. Choom! Lights flicker and then light up the whole room brightly. Chi-Chi is right next to Bulma! Then they see what is keeping them on the wall! It was slugs! The slugs made Bulma and Chi-Chi's hands and feet strapped on the wall. Goku and Gohan have wounds on their bodies. So, does everyone else. 'No wonder I am feeling pain! I have been…beaten!' Chi-Chi thought. She looks at her body. Her clothes have been ripped as if someone slashed her body with a sword! When she looks at her body she faints. Meanwhile…

"Come on, where is everybody? What? Clothes. They have been slashed while I hit the ground hard. They have to be somewhere." Zip! Lightning was says running. He follows the trail of small (and I mean small!) pieces of clothes. He finally followed to the last trail of clothes (which led to the middle of nowhere) he was befouled! "What? I'm in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Lightning yells. He then notices a strange rock formation. "Hmmm… I wonder… Ah hah!" Lightning says, pushing the top off and pushing the button. Errrrr… A creaking sound makes a slow, rusty, and giant door appear from the ground! 'Fascinating!' Lightning thinks to himself, 'Very fascinating!' Lightning enters the evil doors of HORROR! He continues until, he hears a loud sharpening noise! Winggggg! Lightning crept closer to the hall until, he saw the monster he was fighting! 'Wow, looks like he is sharpening his, sword that looks like mine!' (If you are wondering what Lightning's sword looks like then read these inscriptions here if not then ignore these phrases here: It looks like a long ninja sword, it has yellow inscriptions that only a lightning class wielder can hold, the sword has a very decorative rind, and the sword has lightning surging out of the sword) Then, Lightning made a creaking noise when he was trying to get passed the monster.

"Errrr…" The monster growls, "Rrahhh!" The monster jumps at him. Lightning does a back flip to avoid the punch. Swish! Boom! Lightning then runs through the hall way to find the others; the monster right on his tail! Lightning finally found everybody! He frees them all. Then the monster came by, speeding towards them.

"Hey idiot! Over here! Come on, can't catch what you can't…SEE!" Lightning says running on the wall. The monster runs right on his behind! "Hey, smell this!" Lightning says farting right on his face! Blurrrr!

"Aughhh!" The monster yells. The monster falls to the ground.

"Heya! Lightning Combo!" Lightning says running towards the monster. Boof! Bam! Boom! Kick! Punch! Bash! Blosh! Kick! Punch! Grab. Throw! Bang! Lightning inflicted a lot of damage to the monster. "Here's the finale! Lightning Blast!" BOOM! Lightning blasted a pure yellow blast of lightning! BAM! When the smoke cleared. The monster's body has lost halve of its body! But instead of blood, the body was pouring out white stuff that just heads up to the ceiling! And phases through it!

"Uhhh… Lightning, what ever your name is, what is that white stuff?" Krillen asks Christian.

"It's what makes a demon a demon. That white stuff is its soul. Without it, it can't even live! I have that soul in side me also, but I'm not a demon. I'm full human. I am a special human that has been raised with lightning techniques/powers/etc. And I only bleed on not so serious wounds." Lightning says "Sorry I disturbed your beach and relaxing day. But, I've got to go. I got a worried family, girlfriend, etc. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Everyone yelled waving at Christian (he turned back into half demon half human before he was about to leave) who was running very fast to get back to his dimension. Ping! Christian was gone.

"Wow, he was kind of cute!" Videl said blushing a little. But, Gohan heard this and says, "Hey!" They all then went back to relax and have fun, at the beach.

Well, that was the last chapter. Hope you guys liked it! It took me a lot of time to make this, so you better like it!


End file.
